1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device and a method of providing battery information of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices using a battery, such as portable computers, mobile phones, smart phones, and the like, have increased in number with the development of electronic technologies. Battery information according to a charged or discharged state of the battery plays an important role in using the electronic devices. For example, in the electronic devices, battery residual capacity information representing how much battery capacity is left is necessary for storing currently processed data or protecting the electronic device before the battery thereof is discharged. Furthermore, the battery residual capacity information is necessary for predicting how long a user can continue to use the electronic devices. Accordingly, today's electronic devices employ various methods for providing the battery information to users.
Meanwhile, electronic devices such as portable computers, mobile phones, smart phones, and the like can provide numerous functions and can independently perform each of the functions. The functions may be provided in an application form. However, the electronic devices have only one battery supplying electrical power for the functions. Thus, if the battery is completely consumed when a user uses one function of the electronic device, the user cannot use other functions.
For example, in the case of an electronic device having a telephone function, a Global Positioning System (GPS) function, and a web-browser function, when a user wants to use the telephone function after the web-browser function, if a battery thereof is completely consumed, the user cannot use the telephone function. Accordingly, the user should be able to predict in advance the battery residual capacity for each of the functions. However, it is difficult to check the battery residual capacity that is needed for each of the functions through the entire battery residual capacity.